


this is me trying

by Onlymystory



Series: masquerade revelers [2]
Category: Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: Alliances, M/M, Regina and Primo have a talk, the enemy of my enemy is my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: Regina knows that Leo loves Primo. It doesn't mean that she and Primo aren't going to have a conversation about what that looks like.
Relationships: Leonardo/Primo Nizzuto, Leonardo/Regina (Trust), Regina & Primo uncertain alliance
Series: masquerade revelers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975684
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	this is me trying

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, apparently I'm still on this train instead of finishing things I should be. I couldn't get the idea out of my head about this in general being a thing they just don't talk about but that at one point, Regina needed to say her piece. To regain her footing so to speak.  
> Set somewhere after Regina & Leonardo got married, but before Francesco is conceived. 
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's "this is me trying" and series title from her song "Mirrorball" because apparently folklore will be the unofficial soundtrack to this series.

A thousand things he could say, but he never gets the chance, because Regina slaps him the moment Leonardo closes the door to the bedroom and leaves them alone. It’s a hard slap, with a wicked amount of force behind it.

Primo restrains himself from hitting her back, but only just, his hand half-raised in the motion. He only manages to stay his hand because something in his mind yells at him, yells that if he slaps her, Leo will turn him out instead of leaving with him. That cannot happen. He’s been on edge for weeks, feels like he’s vibrating out of his skin, and Leo is the only one who has ever made him feel like he’s still in control even when he’s on his knees. Primo will not, cannot, lose control. Not when he has so little of it. But he also desperately needs that moment when Leo will weave his fingers through Primo’s hair and tell him how good he is, how well he’s done. So his hand falls to his side.

Regina looks like she expected it and does not flinch, which is brave of her. He can admit that much. Brave but stupid are things he knows very well. “You better have a good fucking reason for that,” he snarls at her anyway.

She gives no quarter. “My husband loves me,” she hurls back at him. 

Primo smirks. It’s not that she’s wrong, but if she thinks that love will win the day, she’s going to lose this fight. 

“Do you think I am ignorant to the truth?” she asks. “Do you think I do not know that he loves you too?”

His smirk fades. This is unexpected. “I…” he begins. 

Regina, to her credit, doesn’t gloat in response to him. “I know what his face looks like when the only thing on his mind is how much he loves me,” she says. “Leo only looks at two people that way and it is a look that has been turned to you for much longer than he’s given it to me. Please don’t disrespect me by acting like I am ignorant. If you need my husband, tell him so. Tell me so. I know that I have to share him with you, but we have so many enemies Primo, I would rather not be yours too.”

Primo pauses. This is a rewrite to his script that he hadn’t anticipated, to live in a world where they both know and accept that Leonardo will always love both of them. A small, insidious part of him wants to declare them enemies anyway, wants to fight her for Leo’s love, wants to be able to stand victorious one day. 

Then again, it would only be a battle won, not the war, not so long as Don Salvatore holds the control. 

He does not like rewrites, but more important is what happens in the end. He wants Leo and this way, he keeps him.

“I won’t be your friend,” he says, in lieu of a proper answer, unwilling to give himself away more than he already has.

“I don’t want to be your friend,” she replies. “I just don’t want us to be enemies. For all our sake, but Leo’s especially.”

Primo reaches his hand out to her. In this, they can have an accord.

Regina holds his hand in hers for a moment. “Our anniversary is off limits. I don’t care how desperate you are, on that day he is mine and mine alone. And whether I am home or not, it is my home and is also banned.” She cuts him off when he tries to speak to that. “It’s too risky, Primo. There are too many people here who would report to Salvatore if they thought their knowledge would benefit them.”

“He won’t kill me,” argues Primo. “He’ll just send me off to do his dirty work somewhere further away.”

“You are too confident. But even if you are right, and he won’t kill you, he will surely kill Leonardo for all the reasons you know, and he will kill me, for not being enough of a woman to keep my husband,” says Regina, her grip on his hand never lessening. “Promise me, Primo.”

“Agreed. So long as Don Salvatore lives, I promise” he says and she finally releases his hand. 

He turns to leave, beyond uncomfortable and ready to leave this room and this house and the stare of a woman who sees the things written on his heart, the things he works very very hard to hide away from anyone else. 

To be seen is one thing, to be known another altogether. 

He needs Leonardo more than ever. 

Regina opens the door first. She looks at him steadily and he finds he cannot move so long as she holds his gaze. Then she nods, just once, and steps aside.


End file.
